As society develops, people demand an increasingly display quality for display panels, especially with the development of 3D display devices. Users hope to have a 3D display device being simple to operate and having a low manufacturing cost.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing illustrating a conventional 3D display device. The 3D display device 10 includes a display module 11 and a lens array 12. The display module 11 includes a plurality of sub-pixel units 111; the lens array 12 includes a plurality of lens units 121. One lens unit 121 corresponds to at least one sub-pixel unit 111. Images of the display module 11 are projected into space through the lens array 12 in an orthogonal projection or a perspective projection for restoring a 3D scene. Human eyes can see different images in a specific viewing area, thereby forming a 3D image.
However, the above-mentioned 3D display device 10 needs to simultaneously display a right-eye image and a left-eye image in one frame of images. This will reduce a resolution of the 3D display device 10, and a viewing angle of the user is narrow.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide a 3D display device for solving the problems existing in the prior art.